Inflatable tents have been designed in the past. Some have inflatable walls and floors, resulting in a rather heavy tent that takes considerable time to inflate. Others have inflatable frames to support the tent walls and floor. It is this latter type of inflatable tent to which the present invention is directed.
An important function of an inflatable tent is that it be quick and easy to erect and collapse. It is also important that an inflatable tent be lightweight and easy to store and carry. With these goals in mind, it is also important that the inflatable tent have structural integrity. Additionally, because it is almost inevitable that an inflatable tent frame will ultimately puncture or be damaged to the point where it can no longer be used, it is important to provide a means by which the tent cover can still be used, such as with poles. Finally, a tent should be easy and inexpensive to manufacture, thus keeping the cost down for the consumer. The present invention is directed to an inflatable tent designed to achieve each of these goals.